Late Night Memories
by Girl in the Library
Summary: Little snibit I've been working on for quite a while. Might make a series out of it, but... just read this one and tell me what you think


_So, technically, this is my first story. It is un-Beta-ed, so be warned.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and never will no matter how much I hope._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Fred and Hermione Snibit

Hermione was about to leave the Weasley house-hold for the last time. Since she broke up with Ron after four months, now nothing really tied her to his family anymore. Hermione decided to buy her own apartment, she would live there working on her magical creatures movement. She packed up all of her things that she'd collected over the years and stuffed them into her magically enlarged rucksack. Staring back at the room she shared with Ginny for years, memories bombarded Hermione's mind.

The times Ginny snuck butterbeer up and they would stay up way too late, having fun and laughing with Fred and George. The pranks they played on each other every Saturday during the summer; that seemed to always result in a prank war that wouldn't stop until Mrs. Weasley shouted at them. There were memories of Hermione laying in the grass until Fred would turn up and show her new ideas he found for the joke shop. The best memories were from the days that were-in reality-the worst. The days when nightmares of snakes and dementors and trolls overtook her dreams and left Hermione waking up covered in sweat. She would go to make herself some tea to find Fred sitting at the table with two mugs of hot chocolate, still warm. They would sit together and talk like there was no one else in the world. Talk of monsters and demons escaped them, and their thoughts were filled of dreams of what will (hopefully) be. The topic that stuck with Hermione was the time Fred told her of the world if he made it.

"There would be jokes and pranks and fun stuff everywhere and everyone would want to buy the stuff I made." he confided in her, just two years ago. "The only person good enough to get jokes from me would be-never mind." Fred blushed a scarlet color, almost as red as his hair.

"Who?" Hermione had been so curious as to who could be that special to him.

"I'll tell you later." he had given her his special smile and she told him about the fantasies about the biggest library in the world and how she would read everything in it. Hermione started yawning and Fred got her to bed. She asked him who was special enough, but he only shook his head.

"Noy yet." Every time those sorts of things happened, Hermione would ask and he wouldn't tell her no matter what.

Someone shook her shoulder and Hermione jumped with a start. She wiped away the tears that had spilled unnoticed and realized Fred was standing next to her with two cups of hot chocolate. "Thought you might need it." he said simply.

"Thanks, Fred." she whispered, taking the pink cup with gratitude.

"What was it this time?" he asked quietly, finally seeing that Ginny was sleeping a few feet away. He sat on the bed next to Hermione and took a sip of tea.

"I'm going to leave, go and live my own life. I packed all of my stuff, froms books to clothes to everything, but it hurts to think if I leave Mrs. and Mr. Weasley won't want me around anymore. At the same time, though, I've grown up and I don't want to stay here either. There's just too many happy memories and I don't want to ruin them by leaving."

"Happy memories with Ron and Harry?"

"Actually, no. Well, there are good memories with them, but I was thinking of all the fantastic memories I've made with you, Ginny, and George. Mostly you, though." she sipped the tea carefully, being nonchalant while trying not to spill.

"So you don't want to stay here, but you don't want to exclude yourself because of the good memories and we feel like family?" Hermione nodded, thinking about how well he knew her. "I have an idea that may seem weird, but it could work." he was starting to get excited and Hermione suddenly realized that he didn't live here anymore. That meant Fred had apparated here because he knew Hermione was going to do something tonight.

"What's the idea, then?" she already had an idea of her own, but for him, she would be open to other options. Other than Harry-and Ron-Fred was her best friend.

"You could come live with me and George at the shop. We have an extra room and we promise to give you all of the privacy you want. Plus, you wouldn't be cut out of the family, but at the same time you wouldn't have to live here." he was practically jumping at the geniusness of his plan. "Believe me, I know how much of an annoying git Ron can be."

"Maybe I will," Hermione said finally, "But first you have to answer a question; who is special enough to be the only one able to buy the stuff from your joke shop?"

"What a silly question!" Fred started chuckling, but stopped when he saw the look of seriousness on her face. "Okay, I'll tell you. The person special enough... is you." he blushed, waiting for her to laugh at him, but Hermione only gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you think of me that way." she whispered in his ear.

"I always have." he confessed.

"You've always seemed more special to me too." she smiled at him goofily, but then it dawned on her just how close they were. That's literally speaking, not figuratively. Hermione was practically sitting in his lap, her maybe a foot from his own. Fred just stared at her, there was something in his eyes that hinted of something being hidden from her for years. It looked like... _love._

Something inside Hermione's brain clicked together with an impulse to kiss him, so she did. Fred responded enthusiactically, he had waited for this for almost three years.

When they broke apart, Fred smiled sweetly. "Is that a yes then?" he asked. Hermione nodded and they fell asleep safely in each other's arms.


End file.
